Truth be told
by nequam-tenshi
Summary: She wanted to be with them, but her duty to her own sins have some back to haunt her waking moments. Process of rewriting the 1st 2 chapters. Temporarily haulted.
1. Truth be told Prolgue

She wanted to be know, to be strong, to be able to laugh without thinking another death would just happen. She hid her sorrow from them, all of them. Only _she_ was allowed to enter her hidden world of despair, sadness and regret. The others needed her as the pillar of strength; the one that gave them comfort; the one who would kept their secrets and not tell a soul. She became that person, yet it broke her. Their secrets, every single bit was remembered due to her curse/ blessing and with the emotions that each single one held; it broke her into more fragments. She did not want her powers nor did she need them; she knew she would regret being with those she called friends yet she wanted to be needed.

Like everyone else, they all knew; subconsciously knew that they were needed for one thing or the other. To be loved and cherish by the one you love; not in a one sided love but love that went both ways. He would comfort you and you him. Yet her curse did not allow such a thing; not to be able to love completely; not to do anything with a 100.

Her destiny was to in a utopia made of crystal with others that were her friends. How, how could she whose hands were scared with blood; those of innocence and those not. Their blood ran cold against her own ivory hands. She remembered her previous lives. All filled with so much pain. Their screams became her nightmares as well as her dreams. Nightmares only when they became to feel like reality. Dreams when her troubled thoughts made her confused and they calmed her with familiarity.

Her world filled with darkness that haunted her day and night. Hearing bloodcurdling screams. In her very eyes, the ones she treasure with her heart, slaughtered with even weapon know to man and those of the universe. Their very bodies laying dead around her, one next the other like stepping stones. Their faces all were so different yet similar; from those that ranged between the ages 50-5; the very same expression. With glassy eyes that showed no life, faces showed as if death was the most wonderful thing, and their bodies themselves covered the imperfects of interrogation and torture.

Her brothers, sisters, friends and family were all around, over 300-once alive-homeostasis. There was enough of the crimson liquid from their wounds to fill the world's largest lake. Their _unique_ tresses matted with blood. Colors ranged from blue, purple, pink, red, to ebony tresses. They came together at first become of their blood and experiences. Curses, blessings, and hidden and unknown powers were what became of their blood. Kekkai genkais had been considered _gifts_, **had been**. To her, to _**them**_ it was their abnormality.

The skies became blue; purely sky blue. The color she had come to detest and loathe; yet was forced to wear as _natural _features. Blue hair and eyes become her trademark throughout the world and the universe. Powers became a blessing, security, curse as well as a her bound to hell. Each one was different yet similar. Such as the power to levitate and to use her _**gifted**_ wings to soar in the endless sky. O how she wished to become normal. A normal girl with normal friends and family members, normal wishes-like to have no school or to have a boyfriend-, she wanted everything to be normal.

She was the one in the middle; the one who connected them all. Time was her friend and enemy. _Almost_ all of them needed her when they needed someone for guidance but she did not rely on them, because if she did then it would only break her. First her emotions would break down her first wall, then her spirit would slowly shatter into fragments with her second wall with it, and finally her soul would too be broken into pieces; of ice that would that would never melt. Certain few knew of her true scheme, but only one truly knew her. She was Tenshi no

She found comfort in her. Tenshi's own ebony tresses became a contentment. The young woman's eyes were brown but not dark brown like most people. Hers had a certain glimmer when she smiled; that smile too had something that made the young one feel sadden by it. The blue haired girl and certain ones knew of the abilities; such as the ability to control time itself. Though her young friend knew how to but she had learn the only the basic. Tenshi-it means Angel, and that was who she was. A servant to god; even when she was a goddess. An angel that protected her family and friends and used her abilities for good. She was also like her friend except that she could not rely on no one. She was probably as old as a millennium and looked as if she just turned twenty.

Her love ones withered away in the sands of time; simply forgotten as if they disappeared. To remember them in her memories; she met famous people. Pianist like Beethoven and Chopin; Scientist Einstein; the "leader"-Adolf Hitler; and many well-known persons; even when they were mere children. Tenshi's heart would fall to pieces when each one that she befriended were gone forever. Keyword- _were_.

The ability to summon ghost like a shaman, to talk with them as if they were alive once again. Over the course of her eternal life she became a broken girl/woman. Becoming emotionally and mentally unstable was something that would frighten many. Though that one little girl became her everything. The smile that was so innocent, so pure like an angel's, and the eyes that held such wisdom far beyond her years.

Though they were able to have such powers over so many things. They were many things; except human. The Hell's and Heaven's gave them their powers yet only Hell was holding them back, back from being free. Thus this story begins with a frighten wish- to be freed from hell it self!


	2. Sayonara

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and other OC's.

AN: It maybe a little confusing at first but please bare with me. There will be many crossovers; the first will be _**Ayashi no Ceres/Ceres, Celestial Legend.**_

* * *

'Another day.' thought the solider of ice, 'Another day that I wished I died. Mother, I failed you in protecting father, your last words this ring in my head. "_Amy, help your father over come this obstacle. You may be five but you have a mind of a ten year old. Protect those you love and fight for what you believe in, never waver from your true thoughts. That there will are sins that will be placed upon you even if you do not wish it to be. Never forget who you are or what you are because of the power, you are cursed and blessed will give you such an unwanted destiny. I will watch over you and believe; believe that you will be able to protect your loved ones. Farewell my snowflake.' _

Today is the day we sailor senshi say goodbye to the Sailor Starlights and their Princess; it is also my time to say farewell to the senshi.

In mere moments they are about to leave; the sound of a heilcopter is heard. A cry of "Mizuno-san!" called to their ice senshi.

"Yuuhi-san, it's an emergancy isn't it?"

"They took Chidori and Souta." "Chidori and Souta!" cried Minako.

"Aino-san, are you coming along as well?"

"Baka! I'm going to let members of my family get hurt will I sit here waiting for them!" yelled back over the roar of heilcopter's porpeller. She scurred up the ladder with surprising speed, esipeacilly since wearing a school uniform.

"Ami-chan come on! Chidori's going to need your help!" shouted the blonde. Her friend grabbed the ladder with ease, climbing up a few steps before a hand on her ankle stopped her. It was Usagi.

"Ami-chan, tell us what's happening! Don't leave this way." Seeing her princess nearly in tears was heart breaking but she had to, she needed to go.

"Usagi-chan, we'll come back. Don't doubt that we won't because Mizuno Ami and Aino Minako will come back. But right now, the world needs the Princesses of France and Russia back."

"Nani?"

"Sayonara."

The heilcopter left with fast speeds, heading in the ocean's direction. Their friends watched from a distance as the machine became a mere dot in the sky.

* * *

Senshi-Solider

Sayonara-Goodbye

-san: respectful addressing

Baka-idiot, some use it as an endering term.

-chan: used as an informal addressing

C-Genome-females that have to blood and can turn into a celestial maiden


	3. Saving A Life & Why

Chapter 3: Saving a Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for original characters and plot!

Started: (sometime in May)  
Completed: 7/9/08 11:17 PM

Future crossovers with:

NARUTO  
Card Captor Sakura  
DNAngel  
CLAMP School Detectives  
Detective Conan

* * *

Ayashi no Ceres is a show about a 16 year old girl named Aya Mikage. On her 16th birthday, she almost gets runs over by a car but is saved by a guy named Tooya. Later that evening, she and her twin brother, Aki have a reunion with their family members. When they are given their "gift"; it turns out to be a stone hand. Aya suddenly has these memories just flood in side her mind; memories that are not hers. Meanwhile the hand breaks and Aki, sitting next to her, is wounded. She tells the others around them to get him to the hospital but they all just sit there. One moment later, the members of the family take away Aki and restrain Aya. They tell her that Aki is now the heir to the family fortune while she _needs_to be killed and told her that her powers of a tennyo (celestial maiden) are bad for the family. She later meets Tooya again and falls in love with him and soon after meets Yuhi, Chidori, and many others that are involved with the tennyo power. This is based on a Japanese myth.

This is the link if anyone is interested, go to wikipedia. org / wiki /Ayashi no Ceres

Starts from episode 19.

These are the characters if anyone doesn't know… (stuff in italics is my own addition)

Aki Mikage: Aya's twin, shares his body with ancestor Shiso Mikagi

Alec/Alexander O. Howell: a scientist hired by Kagami for the Celestial Project

Aya Mikage: heroine, shares her body with a tennyo/ancestor named Ceres, soon to be mother

Chidori Kuruma: a girl that has a crush on Yuhi, also has a tennyo-named Pallas, has a younger brother named Shouta and looks like she is 12 but she is really _15, knows Ami since she was 8, adopted by the Kurumas when she was 9-former surname is Haruno_

Ceres: wife of Shiso Mikagi, ancestor of both Aya and Aki

Kagami Mikage: he is 'obsessed' with Ceres, director of the C-Project (Celestial Project) and want to create the 'prefect' human race-because of his mother's expectations of not being perfect

Ms. Q/Kyu Oda: a 'helper' of Suzumi, is infatuated about Tooya

Shouta Kuruma: younger brother of Chidori, was captured by Migaki

Suzumi Aogiri: also has powers of a tennyo but can't transform into one, sister-in-law of Yuhi

Tooya: born from the hagoromo/mana of Ceres, father to Aya's baby, _a brother like figure to Ami and Chidori_

Yuhi Aogiri: brother-in-law of Suzumi, good cook and fighter, had a crush on Aya but _now loves Chidori_

_

* * *

_

They soon reached the boat the contained the C-Genome subjects. In one of the hallways they found 2 people together. There is an anguish cry or "CHIDORI!" from Yuuhi after a bullet rang, 'No Chidori, don't tell us that we are late!'

"Chidori. Chidori! CHIDORI!"

The females look and see Chidori, with a bullet wound on her back, being held by Yuhi. In front of them is a man dressed in black with a pistol in his hands and shaking. Yuhi holds up the gun on the floor and shouts, "Naze? Naze? Why did you shot? You hurt her, I'll hurt you!"

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Chidori spoke, "Yuhi. Stop this isn't you. I want my kind Yuhi back and you're not being the Yuhi I know. Come back to me, Yuhi." The boy just stand there and cries, embracing Chidori; meanwhile Minako takes care of the man in black. Amy hurries to the injured girl's side and Yuhi then looks up alarmed by their entrance, though seeing them wearing school uniforms confuses him.

"Chidori, Ami-nee is here." The wounded brunette turns her head to the sound of the voice.

"Ami-nee, you came back." she said with a tried smile.

"I promised you that I would come back for you, just like before. The same promise made seven years ago." The woman then holds her hand.

"You are so warm, Ami-nee, Yuhi is too. Ami-nee, I am I got to see you again. Yuhi, I want to say that I love you at least on-" she was cut off by the boy's voice. "You're going to live Chidori, I just know it!"he turns to the new arrivals, "Can't you guys help? You obvious came here for a reason so why did you come here then?"

His question was answered when 'Ami-nee's hands were glowed white and the woman with the red bow, hands flaring green. While he was speaking, Minako had pulled out the bullet and began healing the wound; it made a sizzling sound. Yuhi watched in awe while the wound began to disappear, it didn't even leave a scar! Chidori now awake was crying.

"You-you all came back after so long. Wagata, I am so glad you came for me, even after so long." She was now crying.

The girl with the red bow in her hair spoke, "Chidori, we know you can count on us, trust us, and believe in us. Just like before, when we were younger."

"Minako. Alegato"

"Yuhi, take Chidori and run, Minako cover me when we get there, alright?" All of them nodded except for one-Chidori.

"Ami-nee why can't I come with you all? I want so save Tooya-nii as well!"

"Chidori, you must go back so that Aya does not worry. I promise you that all rest of us will return. I promise; and besides, knowing Tooya-nii he wouldn't want any of us to get hurt."

"Demo…"

"No buts alright? Yuhi must be tried and you must be as well after all they've done to you. Now both of you go."

"Hai. See you soon Ami-nee. Minako-nee." The brunette picked up the small girl bridal style and ran off into the night though not before mouthing a 'thank you' as he left.

As soon as he was off, the duo of girls rushed towards where the top floor were Yuuhi had informed him Tooya found Shouta. They slammed to door with such force, all heads turned towards their direction.

Minako disliked what she saw and Amy just had a passive expression on her face. In front of them was Tooya, being surrounded by five men in a circle, Shouta being protected behind him and Aki/Mikagi was pulling out a gun.

Ami and Mina quickly fanned out and took out the guys around Tooya and Shouta while Amy paralyzed Aki/Mikagi with a yellowish liquid that she concocted a few years back. Minako swiftly grab a hold of both males after knocking out the men, while their leader came in contact with one of them, thus transporting them to Suzumi's home.

'_At least, Aki will be able to try to regain some control after I loosen up the spiritual bonds betweens those two.' _She quickly placed a glowing blue hand over the struggling man's eyes.

The way she spoke to him was in soft but stern voice-like a mother scolding her child. "Migaki, the next time we meet tell me why you don't want Ceres? You should understand be now that she is only a spirit and does not have a solid form unless she uses Aya's body. Simply because Aya is with Tooya dos not mean that Ceres is with him. Ask yourself this, did you love her enough that it made her hate you or did that love turn into obsession because you were afraid to lose her? I am going to loosen the some of the binds you put on Aki so that you two gentlemen can talk it over. I ask you both, what if I had killed you today, would you be satisfied with the way and the reasons why you died?"

With that she disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile at Suzumi's house, emotions were a muck for Aya and Suzumi. Both were surprised when all of them came back, even more shocked when Tooya, Shouta, and Minako appeared out of thin air and landed in Aya's room. And that is where all the commotion started.

Tooya questioned the blond, "Who are you and how do you know Amy?"

"I am Minako and a friend of Amy," the one with red bow in her hair replied. "I ask you this, how do you know Amy?" She pointed her finger at him, eyes narrowing.

"She is like a sister to me; I meet her a few years back."

Then Shouta spoke up with a question of his own, "Where is Chidori-nee?" And just one second after he asked that, the door was slammed opened with a huge 'BANG'. All heads turn to see a tried looking Yuhi carrying a sleeping Chidori in her normal form, her white dress stained red from blood.

"Can someone check out Chidori while I go take a quick shower? It's not fun having someone's blood one you."

"Of course." replied Minako while Yuhi quickly went to his room after giving the girl to the one closest to him.

The girl then turned to Suzumi, "Can you get any bandages for the two of them?" indicating the red haired men and the girl in her arms. Suzumi nodded, "Ms. Q, go get some bandages ASAP!" she yelled out of the door.

Meanwhile, in the mist of things, Aya was being surprisingly quiet. "Tooya, you're back?" would be one thing that she would have at a time such as this. Why? How would she tell Tooya about the child! The only thing she did was hug him, and Aya hung to him like a life line. Then cried her heart out and stares were even more omnipotent. The young mother began to slobber, "I-I thought I had lost you! I thought... " as she kept on rambling, a known presence came in.

"Chidori!" from behind came Amy. The young girl was able to walk with the assistance from the blonde.

"Go to bed now Chidori or at least lie down so the wounds won't open up," Chidori did as she was told, but the girl stayed awake to hear what was going on.

"I examined her and I guess some wounds aren't as pleasant as others. A few minor scratches here and there, there was an opening on her abdomen that indicted that some sort of surgery was made. I found out what was done with her; they removed all of her external organs but Mina was able to regenerate them. Then finally the bullet wound that was so near her heart and lungs that any further to the right would have made her die."

That statement had left most on the edge of their seats but the silence was quickly shattered.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves when we came in. My name is Ami Mizuno."

"The names Minako Aino." replied the blond.

"Chidori Kuruma ," and so on. By the time introductions were announced; it was night time. They went to sleep with the day's events fresh in their minds.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo, things were not going so well for the rest of senshi… After the girls had flew off to god knows where, Rei swiftly walked toward her temple, hoping for answers.

"Rei-chan where are you going?" Asked the moon princess.

"To the temple, I can do a fire reading and see what's going on."

"Can we come too?"

"Usagi, how about you and Mamorou-san go for your date, he'll be going back to the United States no doubt soon." She could see her princess and prince reluctant to go but Usagi was hurt enough by his departure, they had to mend things. Hearing footsteps walk away the priestess continued to walk, ignoring Makoto, Artemis, Luna and the Starlights.

Looking back she said, "The rest of you guys can come, I'm sure you're all as curious as I am. If the Starlights aren't going to gohome yet then walked with us."

They followed in toe, Makoto carrying Artemis and Yaten, Luna. When they got to temple and into a fire room she said, "Just sit and wait while I go and get some tea and cookies."

The princess of fire changed into her miko robes and chanted the mantra she usually did. The flames grew withevery word as did the wind the surrounded her came alive.

"Show me great fire, answer my questions!" What she saw next was surprising to many. The images did not only show to her but the others as well.

_An eight year old Ami being protected by a woman in pale yellow. The frightened child repeatedly said "Mama" in Russian as the attackers continued to beat the woman, creating lacerations using a leather whip. "Mama loves you my princess, you have to protect your brothers. Give them my love and remember, I will forever love you. Love your people and this world because hate will destoy you my dear." With the last of her strength, her mother threw her out of an open window just a few feet away from them. They saw their friend land with a thud on her side then got back up. Running into the forest in front of her, never turning back. The branches ripped her white dress as she continued running, running into the night._

_Minako, of the same age, was pulled by two men in white. "Papa! Papa!" she continued to shout in French as they pulled her further away. A man they assumed to be her father gave his daughter a said smile, "My dear daughter live. This revolution will stop some day so don't hate but love, love your people and life. I wish I could have seen you grow up." With the last cry of "Father!" The blond princess of whisked of by a female guard. "Go back Heather! As your princess I command you to go back!" Shouting at her guard. "My apologizes princess but his highness's orders were for you to get out of the castle safely and away from France." They were out of the castle in time to reach the boat that send them out of Paris when Minako saw the most horrible sight. Her beloved father hanged by the very people were his advisers! Seeing this, Heather took the disdraught girl on board and she started to bawl out tears. "Papa." The crowd cherring was heard in the background._

_The scene shifted to a cleaner Ami in black, standing next to her father. One bandaged arm cradling a baby with navy blue hair and holding the hand of a light blue haired boy. The funeral for her mother, coffin closed so the public would not see her scarred face. The funeral was at it's end and the coffin lowered to the ground. The light blue haired boy turned towards Ami, "Sister, will we ever see Mama again?" So innocent, so naive. "Father says from now on your name is Satoshi, little brother. Satoshi, Mama will watch other us and we'll see her again someday." She answered with a smile as tears rolled down her face, her brother placed his chubby hand on her cheek and he, too, cried._

_The princess of France was depicted outside, playing a flute. The sound so beautiful and sad matched the black dress she was wearing. She continued to play as it rained, as the tears mixed with rain water fell._

_It showed the two princess being on a plane together, dressed as normal civilians. Heather sitting next to Minako and a female body guard sat next to Ami. They played hand games what involed singing ocassionally laughing when one of them messed up. A younger verison of Rei sat next to her father, watched them, also wanting to play. As did a young Makoto who was with her parents. Twelve year old Setsuna and ten year olds Michru and Haruka looked in their direction as well. Minako motioned for them to come play and most of them did; Setsuna stayed and continued to watch. Each laughing without a care in the world. _**_The irony._**

It was dark out when the fire reading ended, both Lita and Rei had tears trailing down while to others were processing the information.

Lita: I don't remember playing with them but my parents were alive so it was before they died. So I did have friends, even back then.

Rei: Otou-san was smiling wasn't he? Mother must have not died yet; but why didn't I remember them?

Yaten: Minako was actually able to emotionally survive that! Ami-san as well...

Taiki: Mizuno-san and Aino-san are strong to survive that.

Seiya: Usagi-chan has strong people as friends.

Kaguya: They must have been so afraid at such a young age.

Luna: The scouts shouldn't have been reborn; just these two have enough on the plate without being a scout.

Artemis: This explains why Minako was so unwilling to tell me about her childhood when we first meet.

The sound of hands clapping shook them from their thoughts. It was Rei. "Let's all get some sleep alright? It won't help if they come back and we are to tired to help them!" She directed each of them to the many spare rooms in the temple before going off to bed herself; though none of them had a restful sleep.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who was willing to read this chapter of mine! REVIEW!

Wagata: I'm so glad.

C-Genome: females that have Celestial blood and can turn into a celestial maiden

Alegato: thank you

Demo: but

Hai: yes

Otou-san: father

Rewrie Began: 12/22/09 11:44 PM  
Rewrite completed: 12/22/09 1:47 PM  
Revised: 6/4/10 7:57 PM


End file.
